


A Moment with You

by heavensverdict



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensverdict/pseuds/heavensverdict
Summary: One night, Adonis receives an phone call from Souma. Thankfully, it's not an emergency but it's definitely not what he expects.
Or, Souma finds a turtle's nest he's been looking after have its eggs hatched. Excitedly, he calls his friend up to share the moment with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts for months lmao, and finally decided to finish this now. there's so little adonis/souma and not even a tag when they're pure boyfriends...im crying...appreciate my son more??? he even just got an event??? anyways, i actually think the turtle egg hatching process can take up to weeks but for this fic's convenience obviously it will be a little skewed. beginnings and titles are hard. there is a lot of dialogue in this. thank you for clicking<3

 

 

 

 

Adonis really, really doesn't want to go out with his sisters. There's a new shoe sale at the mall or something, his eldest was talking excitedly in a fashion hard to decipher so he doesn't know exactly what's going on. Truthfully, he doesn't care to know the exact details- what he _does_ know is that they want him to serve as their pack mule, and he'd better think of an excuse fast in order to avoid it. He's gone through his growth spurt and trained all his life in order to become as strong as he is now, but three still outweighed one in numbers, and he'd always end up succumbing to their will.

He's almost about to submit completely when he feels a vibrating in his pocket. Has he finally been saved? He takes his phone out, the default ringtone buzzing through the air, and mutters an 'excuse me' to his sisters who aren't really paying attention, and reads the caller ID.

_'Kanzaki'_ is the name that flashes on the screen, and though his friend always causes a surge of happiness through his chest, he can't help but feel concern as well. It's evening time and he knows that Souma tends to go to sleep early; not only that, however, but his friend also is rather inadequate with technology and would rather stop by his house in person. Whatever the issue is that's causing him to call must be urgent, and Adonis hopes that he's just worrying too hard.

He fumbles with his phone, reminds himself that green is answer (not red like last time- Koga was pissed that he'd hung up on him) and hears Souma's relieved sigh from the other line.

"Adonisu-dono! Hello!" he greets, and although his voice sounds excitable he doesn't sound like he's _panicking,_ which is a relief in itself, "I texted you before, but you did not reply." 

"My apologies, Kanzaki. My phone has been in my pocket all this time, so I did not see that you sent me them."

"Ah, it's fine, my deepest apologies as well for calling so late. The matter is fortunately not an emergency, but I have found something important that I would like to show you," Souma says, and Adonis can't help but grin; he's really has been saved, his friend has perfect timing, "If it's not a bother, can you please run to the beach?"

"Of course, anything for you. Actually, you have saved me immensely, so I should be thanking you."

"Hmm...? But I'm very glad, then. Please come as soon as you can." Souma hangs up the phone, and when he does so Adonis realizes that Souma  _did_ leave some message ten minutes ago.He checks his inbox, and smiles at how crudely sent they are; he and Souma were alike in many ways, and their non-existent proficiency in texting was one of them.

_adonisu-dono_

_hurry to beach pls_

_important_

He'd be joining his friend soon enough. Adonis goes back to the area where his sisters are loitering, bowing deeply in apology before he heads to the door.

"I'm very sorry, my sisters, but something urgent seems to have come up with my friend, so I must go. Have fun at the sale."

Before he leaves, he hears something of a whine, but then some giggling on their parts- _friend? Does he mean that 'friend' he goes jogging with every day? That's the only person our cute little Adonis-chan would drop everything for... Ooh, maybe it's a confession!_

As usual, he has no idea what they're talking about, but he thinks no more of it and runs to the beach. The sky is mostly dark outside now but there are still some traces of the sunset, and as he sprints towards his destination he can spot shades of purple scattered through the atmosphere. 

Of course, in seeing this sight, he thinks of Souma.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, the beach is not too far from his house, and after he reaches the location he sees his friend waiting for him at the boardwalk. Souma is smiling with an intensity that somehow illuminates him even more, and Adonis has always found him very bright to begin with. 

"Adonisu-dono!" Souma calls out, giving him a small wave, and Adonis acknowledges his presence with a nod, "You're finally here!"

"Kanzaki, hello. Though you said the matter was not urgent, I'm curious to why you called me at this time of night."

"Ah, were you busy? I apologize again," Souma gently grabs his arm to guide him, "The only way I could properly explain is to show you, so please follow me."

Adonis feels warm at the action and sudden closeness between them but doesn't fully understand why. He has frequently been on stage with his unit and engaged in physical contact with members of Undead and his club, but only Souma is able to incite the feeling that he's currently experiencing. However, he definitely doesn't want Souma to let go; thus he is dragged into the sand, left to wonder exactly why he'd been summoned so late... 

Of course, that's when he sees it. His eyes widen at the event before him.

There are hundreds of small little creatures, crawling from out from burrows of the sand. They are a safe distance away, but even from their spot he's able to see hundreds more a few miles ahead that are coming out of a different nest. The whole shore is filled with them crawling towards the ocean, struggling and enraptured by the lull of the waves. There are so _many_ of them, writhing on the sand and looking so vulnerable that he mentally cheers them on in his head. He knows he's looking at something _amazing;_ however, at this Souma also lets go of his arm, and though he is awed by what appears to be a once-in-a-lifetime moment, he feels a bit disappointed at that too.

"I was almost forced into an outing with my sisters, so your call felt like fate," Adonis's eyes dart to his companion, because if he thinks it's amazing then Souma must be trying not to jump with joy. As expected, the boy is completely focused on the phenomenon in front of them, "Kanzaki... this is truly a wonderful sight. What is happening, how did you come across this?

"Is that so? I'm glad that I could help you out, then, as you are a precious friend to me. I would die for you given the chance, as you know," Adonis chuckles at this and the extremity of his friends' words. Souma uses this opportunity to pause and turn his head to smile at him.

"I am rather bad at texting, as are you, but I could not leave the sight as it was too beautiful," he sighs, closing his eyes for a split second before he continues, "But you did not answer, so I thought calling would help emphasize the situation."

"I found this nest of turtle eggs a few weeks ago. The Marine Life Club met on the beach, and we stumbled across it amongst our usual activities. Shinkai-dono identified them as turtle eggs."

Souma is talking so _animatedly,_  as if adrenaline is pumping through his body.Though some people would think the subject is boring, Adonis thinks he could listen to him talk about this for hours, days, maybe even weeks at a time. The way the enthusiasm reflects in his eyes and his unwavering fervor makes Adonis's heart feel a fondness that's almost indescribable.

"I was terribly excited about them, because as I've told you before, I've watched many documentaries on sea turtles. Though we take care of Kamegorou, the pond turtle back at the academy, sea turtles specifically are animals I am especially passionate about. Since the discovery, I have visited semi-frequently to check up on them, and when I came today I was able to catch them in their hatching process- and their journey to the sea."

After he's finished with his explanation, Souma looks like he is about to tear up. This is a regular occurrence since he's quite an emotional, passionate person. He wipes the corner of his eyes in attempt not to cry, and Adonis puts his hand on his shoulder until he relaxes and calms down.

"I apologize again, Adonisu-dono! I have probably spoken too much, but thank you for joining me to watch."

"Nonsense. I always enjoy your talk on such matters," Adonis tries to reassure, thankfully getting a positive, beaming response from his companion as he smiles again, "The turtles... They are very small, and look helpless. It makes me want to protect them."

Souma shakes his head. "We mustn't interfere in this process, Adonis-dono. Such is the way nature works."

"I agree, I would not want to interfere with them. I am sure that if I tried to come in, I would end up hurting one of them."

Adonis hums thoughtfully, writing incomprehensible messages in the sand. "You really do know a lot about turtles, Kanzaki. You work hard, so I'm glad you can see something that makes you happy."

At this comment, a tinge of pink starts to form on Souma's cheeks. Adonis notices it but he doesn't point it out. He'd just talked a lot about his passion, and probably felt hot-blooded from doing so.

"Thank you for sharing this sight with me, Kanzaki. Though I am surprised that you called me instead of Shinkai-senpai," the teenager manages a rare smile, trying his best not to look frightening although he knows his friend would not be troubled by such an action. He'd practiced with his senior, Kaoru, a little more although the mention of him would probably irk his companion, and it seems to invoke a timid response. The blush on Souma's face deepens, and he goes back to looking at the hatching turtles, fingers fumbling with the hilt of his sword.

"Ah- you're right," he replies after a slightly awkward silence, "I'm quite unsure as to why I thought of you first, actually. Shinkai-dono would probably want to watch this phenomenon, perhaps more than you, but I suppose I was concerned over him inviting the Marine Life Club's disgrace along with him."

With this realization, Souma's mood does a complete turnaround, and he gasps loudly, about to unsheath his sword. "I-I..I feel terrible now! How dare I not think of my senpai...! I must punish myself with sep-"

Adonis puts his hand on his shoulder again, his grip firm but kind. Souma takes a deep breath and relaxes, the contact of his friend soothing him.

"I'm sure that Shinkai-senpai will understand, and if he's mad, he can deliver his own punishment."

Adonis feels Souma's shoulders tense up again and can't help but chuckle. Then, he lets go. "But, truly Kanzaki, I am glad you called me. Sisters aside, I know this is something special to you."

There is a slight breeze as the waves pull and push against the shore. The evening has fully turned into night, and though they live in an urban area, the beach is by an area that isn't too crowded so there is a small array of stars glistening in the sky.

"Of course, Adonisu-dono. You are special to me too."

It's Adonis's turn to blush, and at these words he feels a surge of joy. In a fit of boldness, Adonis grabs his friend's hand. He misses the obvious physical contact and it feels fitting for the situation for some reason, and Souma doesn't seem to mind. The moon reflects on the surface of the ocean and Souma rests his head on Adonis's shoulder. He feels the softness of Souma's hair against his cheek; he wonders what it'd be like to stroke the strands that brush his face, but that's something for another day. There's no way he's letting go just yet.

He feels buzzing in his pocket, probably texts from his sisters. It's become late, after all, and he imagines quite some time has passed. They go unanswered as Adonis's hand subconsciously squeezes Souma's tighter, and in return he feels some squeezing back. A nest of turtles contained up to hundreds of eggs, as the sight before them revealed. With several scattered upon the beach, the sight could go on for a very long time. He is thankful for the numbers, hoping this moment wouldn't end, not just yet.


End file.
